Lost and Hound (Part 1)/Transcript
(The episode begins with the engines playing fetch with Milk Bud.) Percy: Good boy, Milk Bud! Who’s next? Philip and Thomas: Yeah! Over here! Over here! Percy: What about you, Ashima? You haven’t had a turn yet! Ashima: Ugh, fine! I guess one throw won’t hurt! (Ashima throws the ball. The ball didn’t go far.) Ashima: I was wrong! That did hurt! My ego... Thomas: Oh come on, Ashima! Anyone can throw a ball, you just need to put some power behind it! Watch! (Thomas throws the ball into the trees. Milk Bud runs after it.) Percy: Milk Bud! Percy, Ashima, Thomas, and Rosie: He went that way! (Philip goes solo to try and find Milk Bud.) Rosie: Are you like, sure you know where you’re going? Percy: Don’t worry! Thomas’ great at navigating, he’ll get us back! Ashima: Are you sure you know where you’re going? Thomas: Don’t worry, Percy knows this place like the back of his hand! He’ll get us home! Rosie, Percy, Ashima, and Thomas: Uh-oh! Philip: It begins! (Puts his mask on) Ashima: Thomas I, I don’t know if I can go on any further! Thomas: It’s been 23 Minutes Ashima! Ashima: How am I going to survive the entire night? I don’t have my evening shade lip gloss! (Gasps) I’ll have to change my name to “Chapped Ashima”!! Thomas: Relax, Ashima! This shelter will protect us from the elements! Ashima: This is it? (Opens door) Where’s the extra closet space for all of my shoes? Thomas: You don’t have any extra shoes with you! Ashima: Should we try and find a hotel? But nothing below four stars... (Philip gathers wood and builds a swing.) Percy: Milk Bud, Milk Bud! (Percy hears rustling) Percy: (gasps) Milk Bud? (The rustling appears to be Etienne wearing sports wear.) Percy: Etienne! What are you doing here? Etienne: Mon Cheri! Please help! I went for a jog in ze park, but alas! I have lost my way home! Percy: Really? Milk Bud has gone missing, we got lost looking for him too! Etienne: This is terrible! I adore Milk Bud! Uh, I’m so sorry Mon Cheri, but I must find some water quickly! (Begins to sweat) Rosie: Hey! There’s a small pond over here! Etienne: Ladies wait! (Sees reflection in the water) Oh thank goodness! I haven’t seen my reflection in over an hour! Be well my ladies, I must venture to find our four-legged friend! (Laughs) Rosie: (Sees a footprint) Oh, look! One of Milk Bud’s pawprints! Maybe we should stay here in case he comes back? Percy: (sighs) You’re right! We can try again in the morning when there’s more sunlight! Maybe we should get some rest! Rosie: I’m like, way too scared to sleep! Percy: (Laughs) We’ll be fine! (Looks at pawprint) Rosie, did you look at this pawprint properly? Rosie: Uh-huh! Why’s that? Percy: (investigates pawprint) Rosie, I don’t think this belongs to Milk Bud... (Percy and Rosie hear rustling in the bushes. A figure appears.) Percy and Rosie: (screams) (The episode ends.) Category:Episode Transcripts